Lying is The Most Fun a Boy Can Have
by KamiRoku213
Summary: ...Without Taking His Clothes Off  -Full Title-  Spoilers for "The First Time." - When Blaine wakes up in a bed that is most definitely not his own with a boy who is not Kurt, is everything as it seems?  Rated M to be safe


_This from a prompt on the Glee-Angst-Meme, which I have been perusing as of late - trying to find ideas for stories and cure my writer's block. This is what I found._

_Prompt: http:/glee-angst-meme(.)livejournal(.)?view=15070335#t15070335 (Without the brackets.) It's the fifth one down.  
><em>

_I hope you guys like this!_

_Warnings: Some foul language, mentions of non-con and drug use. Minor violence too at one point._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly.<p>

The first thing that I became aware of was the light, shining in from the window across the room. The second thing was pain- from my eyes as the light shone in them, and from my head as it pounded, and from my lower back. Then I noticed the arms around me - arms much too rough to be Kurt's – and my apparent lack of clothing and the lack of the same on the person behind me.

Oh my God.

I think I had sex last night.

I slowly turned away from the light, hoping to find something more reassuring than pain. There wasn't anything other than the face of one Sebastian Smythe. He was sleeping peacefully, an almost cocky grin gracing his features. I turned towards the ceiling after that.

I _cheated_.

I cheated on_ Kurt_.

I whimpered- both from the pain and the realization. That's when Sebastian woke up.

I watched him as he began to stir, and as he opened his eyes. When he did, the smirk I saw earlier was back- until he saw the look on my face.

"Sebastian, what happened last night?" I asked him.

He hesitated, before answering, "What do you remember?"

I thought about it, "To be honest, nothing."

He sighed, "Well long story short, you and Kurt had some sort of falling out and he left after asking me to give you a drive home. Then you, uh…"

I nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"You kind of threw yourself at me and I guess I couldn't resist." He looked ashamed as he said this.

I was stunned. Sure I had been thinking about having sex with Kurt, but that was because I _loved_ him and I didn't want to have my first time with someone other than him. Why would I throw myself at Sebastian- who I didn't have any feelings for at all- even if I was drunk? Why would I cheat on Kurt?

"I'm sorry Blaine," I looked over at him, "We were both drunk and I shouldn't have let it happen. If it does make up for it, I think we both had an amazingly perfect night. If you ever remember, I hope you'll think so too."

"It wasn't your fault Sebastian, and I doubt it will be as perfect for me as it was for you, but if you don't mind, do you think you could take me home. It's-" I looked at the alarm clock, "-8:43 and I should try to get home. My parents will be home at noon and I don't want them to know I went anywhere."

He nodded and looked away as I gathered my clothes and headed to what appeared to be the adjoining bathroom. I shut the door and looked at myself in the mirror before looking down.

If I couldn't even look myself in the eyes, how was I supposed to tell Kurt?

* * *

><p>I didn't see Kurt again until the next morning at school, and for some reason unknown to me, he wouldn't look at me. Did he already know what happened? Did he suspect anything? Did I say something I shouldn't have?<p>

I had no idea.

The next time I saw him was at lunch when I cornered him in the hall after we left the cafeteria. He looked surprised as I pulled him into an empty classroom. Then he waited patiently for me to begin speaking as I paced in front of him, trying to hide the slight limp I still had.

I just didn't know how to come out and say, "Hey Kurt, love of my life who I'm planning on living in New York with- I cheated on you last night when I had a drunken one night stand with a guy you hate." Could you think of an easy way to say that?

Didn't think so.

I still only had vague ideas of what happened the night before- a few flashes here and there that on their own meant nothing other than confirming what Sebastian had told me.

_"Let's just do it."_

_"I want you so bad."_

I breathed deeply before stopping my motions and turning to Kurt, deciding to just get it over with.

"Kurt, I don't really remember anything from last night- just a few flashes here and there- so I don't really know how to explain what I know, but I'm going to try and make this as painless as possible."

I saw fear flash through his eyes, and quite frankly I couldn't blame him – I would be scared too if I were him.

"Yesterday morning, I woke up in bed-" I exhaled slowly, trying to force myself to keep going. This needed to be said, "But I wasn't alone, and it wasn't my bed." I saw the shock and the barely concealed growing anger in his glasz eyes. If he was mad now, I couldn't imagine what he was going to do when I finished.

"Who was it?"

"Sebastian."

He stood there for a moment before he cracked.

"Blaine, please tell me this is some sort of sick joke."

I shook my head, trying to keep the tears that were starting to build in my eyes at bay, "I'm so sorry Kur-"

"No! It doesn't matter that you're sorry Blaine! How could you do this to me? You cheated on me- and with _him_! It was bad enough when you kissed Rachel last spring, but now you've gone and slept with Sebastian?" He put his hand in front of his mouth, looking like he was trying to hide how sad he was, but I knew him better- and I could see his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I can't do this. I could forgive you last time, but being drunk can only excuse so many things and this isn't one of them. Have a great life- maybe you can transfer back to Dalton, because it seems like your heart is there now."

I felt my heart break right there as he turned and walked out that door with a single tear falling down his pale cheek.

What had I done?

* * *

><p>First rule of Willian McKinley High School – word spreads fast.<p>

By the end of fifth period, I was getting dirty looks from everyone on Glee club and Puck had come up to me saying that the only thing keeping me face clear of slushy was the fact that he had to be on his best behavior for Ms. Corcoran. Even Brittany had her own way of informing me of her unhappiness, although it was simply her saying that hobbits should know better than sleep with sleazy scumbags when they had a perfectly nice dolphin already. I also suspect Artie didn't roll over my foot by accident like he said.

It wasn't as if I blamed them – if I was in their place, I probably would have done worse.

I didn't even bother going to Glee that afternoon. No one there wanted to see me anyway, least of all Kurt.

I just walked out to my car and climbed inside before laying my head on the steering wheel. It was there that I finally let loose the tears I had been holding since yesterday morning.

* * *

><p>It got worse from there. I was swamped the first glee club meeting I went to – insults and snide comments thrown at me from all directions while Kurt just sat there dejectedly – and it wasn't long before I left- ignoring Mr. Schue's protests as I walked.<p>

Then I heard Coach Beiste, Ms. Pillsbury, and Artie discussing the musical.

"Artie, you know we can't do that." I heard a high voice say.

"It wouldn't be right – we already gave him the role, and he's the best we have. Besides, opening night is just in a few days – we can't just get rid of him if we don't have to, especially now." That was definitely Coach Beiste.

I heard Artie exhale slowly, "I know, but I can't help but want him gone. If he's there he might throw off all chemistry the cast has with everyone mad at him like this. I guess we'll just have to see how things go and hope for the best."

I didn't stay to hear the rest.

Thankfully, rehearsal went okay for the next few days – it was pretty much the only thing keeping me sane right now. If not for it, I probably would just hide in my room and wallow in my self-hatred and sadness.

Then there was opening night. I looked into the audience and saw the Warblers. Sebastian didn't appear to be with them though, so hopefully Kurt wouldn't have another reason to be pissed at me. After all I don't think I'd want to see the guy who my boyfriend cheated on me with if I were him.

I waited to go on with Rachel next to me in the wings.

"I'm afraid your Maria has failed you. I couldn't go through with it. Hopefully you can act enough for the both of us; because we both know you have experience to reflect upon." Then it was our cue to go on.

I almost missed the cue, but I did my best to hold it together. After all, Rachel had probably the nicest way to say it, but somehow it hurt even more than all the others.

I tried to speak to Kurt after the play. If I couldn't date him anymore, I hoped I could salvage some semblance of amicability out of the shattered remains of what we had and hopefully be friends.

I caught up with him on my way to the Warblers.

"Hey Kurt," I said uneasily.

He turned stiffly; his arms crossed and glare set. It somehow looked even scarier when he was in costume – probably due to the police baton held within his hand. I had seen what he could do with sai swords and even with my fight club experience I didn't want to test whether or not he could kick my ass.

"What do you want Blaine? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want anything to do with you anymore."

Ouch, that stung.

"Well," I lifted my hand up to try run my hand through my hair – which was a mistake considering the gel piled on there – nervously before continuing, "I know I hurt you. I'm not denying that that. If I were you, I'd hate me too. However, I miss you Kurt and even if we can't be boyfriends, I hope we can still be friends."

He looked almost torn for a fraction of a second before the glare was back, "No Blaine."

"Acquaintances? " I said hopefully.

"Blaine, I can't. Maybe in a while, but right now, I can't be around you. After what happened, it's bad enough we go to the same school where I have to see you every day. It's just not possible to be friends with you."

I watched him leave for the dressing rooms. It was the second time watching him walk away from me in less than a week, and somehow it hurt even more than the first.

I left without saying a word to anyone, and didn't notice the Warblers watching the whole thing while looking worriedly at each other.

* * *

><p>The week for me was about as good as Blaine's. I saw how much he was hurting, and how alone he was, and despite everything I still loved him. I just left him alone instead of joining in with the gossip and threats like everyone else. It even hurt to say what I said to him at the premiere of West Side Story, but it hurt even more thinking about trying to be friends with him after what he had done.<p>

I spent most of the week sulking and crying in my room. I don't know if my dad and Carole have realized what's going on yet,

Everyone was on my side it seemed – Artie, Finn, Puck, Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, and even Brittany – so it was a surprise when I got a phone call the next day from Nick – whom I had befriended in my short time at Dalton, along with his boyfriend Jeff. To say I was shocked at his name popping up on my caller ID would be an understatement – sure I had made friends at Dalton, but I didn't stay in extremely close contact considering the time difference between us. I was beginning to think that they had forgotten about me.

I answered quickly.

"What the hell Kurt?"

Not what I was expecting.

"Excuse me?"

"I noticed that you and Blaine seemed a little hostile towards each other last night – or rather you were hostile to him, when he did nothing wrong." My anger flared up at that.

"Oh yeah? And do you also know the reason why we broke up Nick? Because I can assure you I have a perfectly good one. I just don't see how I could be with someone after that."

"Yeah, I do know what happened. I have to say though, I never pegged you for one who would ditch someone who was just date-raped Kurt."

My heart stopped.

"What are you talking about Nick?" I asked while my voice was shaky and I scared of the answer.

"I think you know Kurt."

"No I don't," I continued, slowly getting more frantic as I went on, "Blaine told me he cheated on me with Sebastian. He would have told me if he was- if he was- he just would have told me. Where did you hear this Nick? Tell me!"

Silence was what I heard on the other end.

"Nick!"

"You didn't know?" He seemed as shocked as I was.

"No!" I told him – very loudly I might add, "Like I said, he told me he cheated on me. I had no reason to believe otherwise. I mean he said he couldn't remem-"

Oh my god.

"He couldn't remember anything Nick. Are you sure this happened?"

"Yeah, Sebastian was expelled today for drug possession. They were date-rape drugs, but without proof that he used them on somebody I don't know if they can do anything more about it. I heard him say he did though – he was talking about getting lucky with someone around the same night he went to Scandal's with you guys too before we even found out about this. It's not hard to figure out who he used them on. Since Blaine doesn't remember anything from that night, and that's a common side-effect for those kinds of drugs, it's just that much more possible that the Warblers and I are right about this."

I sat there processing the information for a moment before I thought of something.

"I know when Blaine's lying to me Nick – he honestly believes he cheated on me. I think that son of a bitch convinced him somehow that he wanted it."

Nick paused, "That's extremely messed up, but it does sound like Sebastian. He's highly charming and manipulative – he set his sights on Jeff briefly too before I stepped in. I also have the unfortunate luck of having him for a roommate this year too. I was planning on getting a reassignment but seeing as how-"

I interrupted him, "Nick is he still at Dalton?"

"Umm yeah," he replied confusedly, "He has to pack all of his things up so I'm avoiding my room for the next few hours. No one's willing to help him, so it will take him that long to get it-"

I hung up on him.

I had somewhere to be.

* * *

><p>"-it all packed and ready to go. I mean, that guy has a lot of stuff too so it'll take him even longer and - Kurt? Kurt are you still there? Kurt?" I had stopped my tangent once I registered the clicked on the other end. As I thought, Kurt had hung up on me. Either that or he lost service, but I think he just hung up. I didn't know if I wanted to know what he was planning. Hell, I was pissed because Blaine was my friend. He was the one who convinced me to ask Jeff out in the first place when I was too nervous to do it on my own. I was also thinking about how this could have happened to Jeff if I hadn't been more careful about watching Sebastian and Jeff and keeping them away from each other.<p>

I couldn't even imagine what Kurt – being Blaine's boyfriend (or ex-boyfriend I suppose, but the matter still stands) – had in store for him.

I found out soon enough though a couple of hours later when I heard high pitched yelling that was only heard when a Dalton student's girlfriend was here, or when Kurt went here.

My money was on Kurt.

I started running to my room.

* * *

><p>I was pissed.<p>

As I sped up the halls of Dalton Academy, I remembered a conversation I had with Nick previously.

_"So Blaine how exactly does boarding at Dalton work anyway?"_

_Nick interrupted Blaine just as he was about to answer, "Well, we all get assigned rooms when we put down that we're boarding. We keep those rooms until we graduate. So, Blainey boy here will be stuck with Trent until they both graduate, but next year when Wes leaves us all I will get a new roommate. Same room, different people in it depending on age."_

_So if I was still here next year, I'd still come fine you and Blaine in the same rooms?"_

_"Pretty much."_

This conversation meant that I knew exactly where to find Sebastian.

I saw the open door of Nick's room, boxes piled all over the place outside and inside. I saw the back of his head from the hall.

"Hey Sebastian," I said while sauntering into the room. He turned to face me, obviously surprised that anyone was here.

"Kurt." He said stiffly.

I looked around, trying to look indifferent, "So tell me Sebastian, is it true?"

"I guess it depends on what you're asking."

"Oh you know, the things I've heard – expelled for drug possession, under suspicion of using them on someone, and the fact that most of the Warblers seem to think that it was Blaine."

I turned to look him in the eyes again, "So, is it true?"

His lips turned upward into a smirk, "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

"I have it on good authority that you have used them, and quite frankly it explains everything about that night – the fact that Blaine was acting so out of it despite only having one drink, him not remembering a thing – it all fits. I think you drugged him so you could have sex with him."

"Well you know what Kurt, fine, I did. And you know what else? I had fun too. Do you know how ti-"

"I swear if you even dare finish that sentence-"

"Fine Kurtie. I won't give you all the dirty details of Blaine and I's fantastic sex."

"You and I both know it wasn't sex. It was rape." I was getting angry now, and my voice was rising. I had to hurry and get the truth out of him before someone came running.

"Details, details," he responded with a slight wave of his right hand.

"You know what, I want details. How about how you got him to keep quiet? How the hell did you manage to convince Blaine that what you did was consensual?" I stared him down, daring him to give me a smart-assed answer.

"Kurt, as you know, date rape drugs have side-effects - with the most common being memory loss. With that lapse in memory, it was so easy to mold and shape his memories into what I wanted them to be. A little touch of charm here, a dash of fake guilt there, a cup of apologies and voila you have belief." He sounded so proud of himself, and I could tell by the smirk still gracing his features that he didn't just sound proud – he was proud.

It was taking all my strength not to pounce on the bastard.

Then he moved in closer, to whisper in my ear.

"You know Kurtie, I think you're just jealous," he said, his breath tickling my ear.

"Why would I be jealous of the man who's admitted to raping my boyfriend?" I asked incredulously, half afraid of the answer.

He leaned in closer, "I think you're jealous that I got there before you did."

And _snap_.

I was on him in seconds.

The whole thing was pretty much a blur. I remember throwing him to the floor at one point, and his fist connecting with my jaw at another, and there was definitely some hair pulling - even though we were both guys with short hair – but other than that, total blur. The next thing I know, I'm being hauled up off of him and Sebastian is being held back too. Jeff and David have got me while Trent and Thad have Sebastian.

"Let me go you guys!" I yelled, struggling to get away from them and back to beating the shit out of him.

"Kurt we can't let you! You're on school property and even though he's technically not a student anymore, you could get in serious trouble." Jeff said, holding on even tighter. I had never noticed how strong he was before, but I realized it now. With him and David holding on, I wasn't going anywhere.

"Yeah Kurtie, you don't want Blaine to be sad over his precious little boy-toy getting in trouble now would you? He already has so much to deal with already." Trent and Thad looked like they wanted to kill him themselves at that point, but instead held tighter, making it as uncomfortable for him as possible. That was okay with me – I would take care of that for them.

I renewed my struggles, "I swear to whatever God there might be that I will make sure your ass lands in prison! And if you even dare think about coming near him again, I will fucking kill you!"

I'm pretty sure the whole hall could hear me by now, so I wasn't surprised by the small crowd gathered around the doorway as I was hauled out of the room.

Nick raced up to us, "Kurt, why didn't you say you were coming?"

I scoffed, "Would you have let me come if I had – and speaking of letting me do things, how about you guys put me down so I can go after him!"

"How about you leave Kurt." I looked at him incredulously, "I understand how upset you are but you need to be there for Blaine, and you can't do that here or if you get caught here by one of the teachers."

I relented, "Fine. Can you sneak me out?"

Nick nodded, "Of course. Just follow me."

I got ready to follow him before remembering something, "You guys need to put me down now."

David seemed shocked, "Oh! Right, sure Kurt."

I was relieved to get out of their hold rolled my arms around before following Nick out of Dalton, pulling my iPhone out of my pocket as I went.

* * *

><p>I exhaled shakily.<p>

It had been a while since I was up here. Actually, I'm pretty sure the last time I was here was that night, when I picked Kurt up to go to Scandals. I wasn't quite sure why I was here now though, considering he'd already informed me of how little he wanted to see me last night.

I had somehow managed to get Finn to let me in though when I showed up here earlier before he took Rachel to dinner. I'm not sure why he let me in considering he hated me enough before all this happened. I suspect Rachel meddled.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, and I thought about that night.

I still couldn't remember anything solid, and I had no recollection of anything that happened after laughing about the fake IDs with Kurt – I needed some answers. I wanted to hear from Kurt about what happened that night. I just had to wait and hope that he didn't throw me out on sight when he noticed that I was here on his bed.

I flung myself back. The bed was soft as always, and the pillow by my head smelled like Kurt. I almost broke down crying as I buried my face in it and just smelled. I missed the way Kurt smelled when we hugged, when we danced, when we kissed – it was the scent of a combination of so many things thanks to all the different lotions and powders he used, but it somehow managed to smell beautiful and so much like…

Well, like Kurt.

I don't know how long I laid there, but soon I heard the sound of pounding footsteps as someone ran up the stairs. I sat up straight and practically flew off the bed – if Kurt was angry, I wanted to be prepared for the result of my appearance in his room.

I didn't expect the tears – or what he was about to tell me.

* * *

><p>I spent the better part of the drive home holding back tears – tears of anger, sadness, and regret.<p>

The other part was spent actually crying as I tried to focus on the road in front of me. I had to find Blaine as soon as possible, so I decided the best way to get to him was to ask him to come over and discuss things.

My work was already done for me though it seemed, because by the time I arrived back at my house, Blaine's car was in my driveway. I quickly parked my Navigator and turned it off before racing into the house. Finn was off with Rachel somewhere – after what I suspect was their first time – and Dad and Carole were still off doing campaign work. At least someone was happy during all this.

Once I got inside, I noticed that he wasn't on the couch. I then proceeded to rush up the stairs, somehow just knowing that I would find him there.

I was right - there he was, handsome as ever and standing in front of me while completely oblivious to what I knew. He just stared at me for a moment, then spoke nervously.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

I knew I probably still had the stains of the tears that cascaded down my cheeks on the ride over. I debated just saying that everything was fine, and spare him the truth, but I knew he needed to hear it. We needed each other.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my words failed me. There were even more tears and sadness as I threw myself into Blaine's arms.

"Kurt!" he said, sounding as shocked as I was at my actions, "Kurt is everything okay?"

I tried to stop myself from sobbing as I answered, "No Blaine," sob, "It's not."

"What's wrong?"

"Sebastian."

I felt him freeze, "What about Sebastian?"

I took a deep breath, "He lied to you."

He pulled me away from him to look in my eyes, "What did he lie to me about Kurt?"

I swallowed heavily, trying to choke back the tears, then continued cautiously, "He was expelled from Dalton today, because he was found to be in possession of drugs."

"What does that have to do with me?" he asked, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"The drugs they found…they were drugs that were used a lot in-" I sobbed, "Date-rape cases."

He froze, his face blank.

"You shouldn't be comforting me right now Blaine. Sebastian lied to you, and you didn't cheat on me. It was his fault – you didn't want it. Let me help you please?"

He was still on shock, but he let me go – only to latch onto me again, and reverse the position we were previously in.

"How do you know?" I was shocked by his voice, but answered anyway.

"I drove to Dalton today. I know it was stupid, but Nick told me about him getting expelled, and I needed to know for sure so I went to find him. When I found him, I asked him if it was true. After beating around the bush for a while, he told me it was. He – " I closed my eyes.

"Kurt? What did he do?" Blaine asked, seemingly scared of the answer but still curious enough to ask.

"He told me how he managed to convince you that it was something you wanted. He told me how he manipulated you and betrayed your trust, and then he told me that I was just jealous I didn't get there first and Blaine it just broke my heart. I'm so sorry that I left you alone this week, I should have known you wouldn't cheat on me and I never should have done it, and I'm sorry." I was crying even harder now.

Blaine was too as he spoke, even though his voice was muffled by my shirt, "Kurt it isn't your fault, and you shouldn't feel guilty. We both thought I cheated, and you shouldn't listen to anything Sebastian says."

I laughed, "I should be the one comforting you right now. I thought we discussed that." I was calming down some now, even though I had no idea how, "Are you okay?"

* * *

><p>To be honest, I didn't really know the answer to that question just yet. I mean, how did one respond to finding out that they'd been manipulated into believing that they cheated on their significant other, when they'd really been date raped?<p>

I didn't know what to think.

"You know," I began slowly, "I'm not sure right now. I don't think it's really set in yet."

He held me tighter, "That's okay. Just know that I'm here for you if you need me."

I nodded against his chest before pulling away to look at him. After wiping my eyes I spoke, phrasing the question I'd wanted to ask when I got here.

"Kurt, what happened that night?"

He sighed heavily, and then told the story.

"Well, we got there kind of late-ish, and I remember arguing over how fake the IDs looked. The guy let us in anyway though, and it turned out to be 'Drag Queen Wednesday.'"

I laughed.

"Yeah it was pretty funny, but also incredibly awkward. We spent the better part of a minute trying to identify a few of them. Then Sebastian waved us over."

I cringed, not wanting to hear his name.

"He had already ordered our drinks – a beer for you, and a Shirley Temple for me – and I probably should have found that odd, but I guess I didn't because why would I have any reason to think he would have done something to them?"

I nodded, still not speaking – only listening.

"The rest of the night was mostly spent dancing, and I kept assuming that you'd had a whole bunch to drink because you just kept getting sloppier and you kept slurring your words. I also think I wasn't paying as much attention as I should because you seemed content to dance with Sebastian while I watched. I'm not mad about it now of course, but I was at the time. You'll never guess who I ran into though in the meantime."

He seemed excited about whoever it was, or maybe still slightly shocked. I just waved my hand encouraging him to continue on.

"I ran into Dave."

My eyebrows shot up, "Dave? As in David Karofsky?"

"The one and only. I was surprised too, but it seems like he's getting along well at his new school. He's still vacationing with Mr. Tumnus, but at least he's coming to terms with who he is."

I smiled, knowing that Kurt was stalling for some reason. He was happy about running into Dave, but there was something he wasn't tell me about how the night ended, and I needed to hear it.

He knew that as well, so he continued shortly after, "I quickly jumped in between you and him on the dance floor not long after that, and I must say it was much more enjoyable than watching on the side-lines."

"I would imagine so," I said, speaking for only the second time in this conversation.

"We didn't stay too much longer, and I practically had to drag you out of the place. You proceeded to inform me that you loved Scandals and that you wished to, and I quote, "Live here," and"Make art," and "Help people."

He smiled briefly, and then a sad smile overtook his features.

"You swore that you only had one beer, yet you seemed completely hammered by that point. It was really hard to get you into the car, and I was hoping you'd be cooperative but instead you sort of tried to make-out with me."

I winced.

"Then you told me we should just do it. Essentially, you tried to have sex with me in the back of your car. I wasn't up for it though obviously, and you decided to walk off after I rejected you."

"Kurt, I'm sorry." I couldn't believe myself. Even under the influence of drugs, I should have known better than to try something like that with Kurt. Our first time shouldn't be in the back of a car in the parking lot of a sleazy looking gay bar in the middle of nowhere.

He shook his head, "I've forgiven you, don't worry. You tried to walk home though, so I followed you there when you wouldn't get into the car. The last place I saw you was right outside your house. I left you there, but I didn't actually wait to see if you went inside. My guess is Sebastian was following us, and he got you to go with him after I left. I shouldn't have left you alone and I'm sorry."

Kurt was close to tears again, I could tell. I quickly reassured him before losing myself in my thoughts

I had been _raped_.

I was made to believe it was consensual.

I did believe it was consensual.

I thought I had cheated on the boy I loved.

Where did that leave me?

I wasn't sure, but I needed time to figure this out. Then a thought struck me.

"What are we going to do about the musical?"

He looked at me incredulously. "Blaine, there are bigger things to be thinking about right now – such as what you want to do about Sebastian."

I thought about it. What did I want to do?

"If you want to press charges, I'm willing to bet that we could get him convicted."

Now it was my turn for incredulity. "How?"

He looked down, "I may or may not have recorded mine and Sebatian's conversation on my phone."

I stared at him before smiling and throwing myself at him.

"I just want you to know that I love you, and I'm glad you'll be there for me when I decide to take him down. Speaking of which, I think I do want to press charges – and we should get down to the station as soon as possible."

He kissed the top of my head, "I'll go with you – and in case you didn't already know it, I still love you. I never stopped."

I then tilted my head up and kissed him – soft enough to let him know I didn't want to go further yet, but firmly enough to show what I couldn't put into words.

Then another thought crossed my mind as we pulled away.

"Seriously though – we should figure out plans for West Side Story."

He shook his head, "I think we can afford to miss one night considering how important this is. I don't think either of us is in much shape to perform tonight anyway."

I nodded in agreement. "Who's going to tell Rachel her Tony is bailing on her?"

He thought about it for a moment, "You take care of the directors, and I'll manage Rachel and the other members of the glee club."

"Sounds good. Do you want to go now, or wait until later?"

"I think it needs to be done as soon as possible, but I wouldn't mind laying here and holding my beautiful boyfriend a little longer."

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>To say the members of the glee club were shocked when I walked in the school auditorium (Or I guess the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion) - hand in hand with Blaine I might add - would be an understatement. As soon as we walked in there was silence, followed by shouts of how I couldn't possibly take Blaine back, or he was no good for me, or he didn't deserve my forgiveness. I merely put my head up high and sent Blaine to go find the directors after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.<p>

I turned back around to face my teammates. They still looked surprised and angry – not that I could blame them – but they had stopped shouting for the time being.

I walked closer to the stage, getting ready to give them the news.

"Hello there my fellow cast mates. I know you're probably wondering about the state of my relationship with Blaine, but right now I don't have time to explain for we must be going. In fact, both Blaine and I will regretfully be absent for tonight's show."

Then the shouts started again.

I simply shook my head and started walking away to go find Blaine, but then I was stopped by a small hand gripping my forearm. I turned to see the tiny ball of fury and ambition known as Rachel Berry.

"Kurt, you and Blaine can't just ditch tonight's performance! Who is Maria without her Tony? And Officer Krupke is important too! We need you both and I think it's very selfish of you to leave us in the dust for whatever your meaningless plans are."

I had never wanted to shove a sock in Rachel's mouth as much as I did now, and I think the only thing stopping me from using extreme physical means to shut her up was that there was nothing within arm's reach that I could use. Instead I used my words.

I breathed in deeply, then began to speak, "Rachel, listen. You know you are one of my best friends, but right now I have the extreme urge to duck-tape your mouth shut because you really don't know what you're talking about. Blaine and I don't have 'meaningless plans,' and no I'm not going to tell you what our plans are because that's up to Blaine to decide. You just have to trust that there are some things that are a lot more important than musicals and fame, and this is one of them. Blaine and I will not be here for the show tonight, and that is final."

Rachel stared at me for a moment, and then moved closer to give me a hug for some reason.

"I'm sorry. Are you guys okay? Is it something serious?"

I looked down at her sadly, "It is, but we can't tell you right now. I promise that we will explain later, but for now just please leave us be. And don't harass Blaine anymore," the last sentence was said to the entire group. They just nodded their heads and looked towards where Blaine was coming with Coach Beiste and Ms. Pillsbury.

I walked over to him, waved goodbye to the group, the pulled Blaine from the auditorium out towards the parking lot again. Once we got into the car, I asked him again whether he really wanted to do this.

"Trust me, I'm sure. I need to do this. He's caused so much pain in the past week, and I don't want him to do this to anyone else either."

I frowned, "Yeah, I can't imagine him doing this to someone else."

"What do you think we can get done about him?" Blaine asked on the drive over to the police station.

"I'm not sure. I guess worst case scenario is that we can't get him convicted of anything, but we could still get a restraining order. I hope he at least gets the minimum conviction for rape in Ohio. I think it's supposed to be a few years at least. By that point we'll hopefully be living together happily in New York, and he won't be able to lay a finger on you again." I smiled at the thought of living together with Blaine in my dream city.

He was smiling too as he said, "As long as he can't come near me or you again, I'm okay."

It wasn't long before I pulled into the parking lot of the police station. "Now Blaine, I have to ask you again if you're sure, because once we get going on this, it could spread all over town – everyone will know. That includes your parents too, who we'll have to call when we get inside."

He nodded his head slowly, "I'm nervous, but this needs to be done and I'll just have to deal with the consequences. I should be okay though, as long as I have you."

I smiled as I got out of the car. Once we met up just in front of my car, I reached for his hand.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he said. After that we walked towards the building, never looking back.

* * *

><p><em>Here's another useless story that I have written. I am pretty proud of it though, so let me know if you enjoyed it by reviewing or something. This is the longest one-shot I've ever written too, so I hope it was okay.<em>

_For the readers of my other stories - it is almost Christmas break here, so once that hits I'll have nothing but time and I'll probably get a bunch more writing done._


End file.
